And the Wall Comes Tumbling Down
by Usuk-King
Summary: Dear Diary. Today the wall fell. And best of all, my brother is still alive.


**1961**

"You have to get him out of there!"

"No. If he was in the area by the time that we ordered West Berliners to stay inside of the wall area he's staying in there."

"He represents our country! We can't run it if he's locked up inside of there! You have to have the two of us **_TOGETHER_** , not just-"

"There's nothing we can do, Prussia. I'm sorry."

"But West...I..."

"For right now you have to serve as the whole country of Germany."

"But I don't want to! He's my brother! He should be here, running this country! Knowing what's happening from the outside! Going on his date with his boyfriend tonight! Not locked up in a cage of rock until who knows when! What if they're in there forever? What if he dies in there? What will you do then, huh? Because I'm not serving myself as a personification until he's **_OUT OF THERE ALIVE_**."

"Prussia. You will die off if you don't act as the substitute personification."

"Let me die, then! Let me die the worse death possible! Burn me at the stake, shoot me in the head, boil me in water, crucify me, I don't care! You don't know what it's like to feel like your brother is **_DEAD. DYING. DONE FOR_**. I have already lost too many people to lose him!"

"We're not discussing this."

"Oh yes we are! You better get your ass back here before-"

"That's enough, Prussia! We are done talking about this!

 _"We're done talking about this, meh meh meh, let me just kill your brother, see if I care. My name is Willy fucking Brandt, let me just ruin your life Prussia. I'll gladly kill innocent Berliners by locking them up with no contact from the world and tear them from their families-"_

 **"PRUSSIA!"**

* * *

 **1967**

"Now?"

"Prussia...we've said no everyday for the past six, almost seven years. When will you give up?"

"When I get my brother back into my arms."

"It's not going to happen for awhile."

"It better or I'll kill myself."

"We'll just find a substitute for your death until Ludwig Beilschmidt can be safely returned-"

" _ **DO NOT**_ talk like he is a human. He is not human you ungrateful swine. He is a country, a nation, a personification! You would not LIVE without him here. One cannot simply become a substitute nation. If one of us dies, your country will be thrown in to complete and utter hell. You will cease to exist just like the Roman Empire and my father Germania!"

"We're done talking about this. I don't want to hear it come from you again."

* * *

 **1973**

"Where were you this morning!? There was a meeting with our caretakers!"

"Call them what you want, but they're monsters. They took my brother from me!"

"..."

"You heard me. They're monsters! Both of them! They took my _little_ brother away from me! What if he's dead? I'll never know! I never got to say good bye! It's hard enough for me as it is, why do you have to go and make it worse?"

"...Prussia, look-"

"I'm not looking! I'm not looking ever again! I just want my brother back. Back into my arms, back here with me! I want him to yell at me, I want him to call me a dummkopf, a drunkard, I don't care! I just want something to show me that he's still alive!"

"..."

"Just leave! You don't understand what it's like to think your brother is _dead_!"

"Just li-"

 _ **"I SAID GET OUT!"**_

* * *

 **1980**

"Don't you think we've been out long enough, tonight? You've had too many beers."

"Don't _you_ think _you've_ left the Berlin wall up long enough? _You've_ broken too many hearts."

* * *

 **1987**

"Calm down, Prussia, don't-"

"Calm down? Calm down!? I'll calm down when you tear the wall down! You killed someone for wanting to be in the arms of their family! The only people who will ever matter to them! You killed them publicly. And all because they dug a tunnel under the wall to see family they deserve to see after twenty six years! Do you know how many of their family members that they didn't even know died? Didn't even know got married? Had kids? Because I'd escape if it meant knowing what the people you love more than your own life were doing on the other side. To have a chance of seeing them again. To have a chance of seeing them before you die or they die. Before you tell me to calm down, how about you take in to accord to the thousands of people suffering inside that wall. If the wall ever gets torn down, you better hope that you've been at least feeding them and keeping them alive! Not treating them like you did the Jews during World War II in those ghettos. If I see or hear about anything unfair in there, Brandt, I will shove my fist farther up your ass than it will ever go!"

"...Are you done your out burst yet?"

"I don't know, are you done making me have out bursts yet?"

* * *

 **1989**

"Hey, I can see light coming from the other side!"

"Keep hitting the stone! It will come down eventually, even if it takes the rest of our lives!"

"Harder! We have to get across!"

"I can fit through it! We're free!"

...

"West! West! West, where are you!?"

"Prussia! Prussia is that you?"

" _ **WEST!"**_

"Prussia, Bruder, you're alive!"

"Don't worry about me, you're the one still alive! After almost thirty years, they've finally returned my baby brother to me...I swear, if they left any mark on you anywhere, I will make it so that they will burn in something far worse than hell! They'll wish they never even heard of the name Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"Prussia..."

"I'm just so happy to see you're alive. I suffered years thinking you were dead. They tried to make me the full country. I told them I would have committed suicide if that were to happen, that I will die in the worse-"

"Prussia..."

"Oh, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're home, here, with me, safe!"

"Prussia I can't breathe you're hugging me to hard."

"Shut up and just let me enjoy the information of my brother being alive and well..."


End file.
